


Camp Goggles

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Quarantine 2020, Quarantined in the Hamptons bc why not, Threesome - M/M/M, just shameless filth, yo why doesn't that tag exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Quarantine is rough on everybody. It helps to be with friends who are open to experimenting.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Camp Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the filthiest thing I've EVER written and I am not sorry

“I’m dying,” Derek announces, bursting into Logan’s guest room without so much as a greeting. Logan doesn’t look up from the notebook on his lap when Derek flops down face-first on the bed, his words muffled by a pillow. “I’m literally going to die. This quarantine is going to kill me.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “It’s been a month, Derek.”

Derek groans, rolling over onto his back. Logan accepts that he’s not going to get any more writing done today, so he sets aside the notebook and swivels his chair to face the bed, folding his hands on his lap.

“Did you ever go to summer camp?” Derek says to the ceiling.

“Once,” Logan shrugs.

“Ever heard of a thing called Camp Goggles?”

Logan frowns. “I don’t think so.”

Derek huffs. “I mean, you wouldn’t get it.” Logan’s brow furrows as Derek rolls onto his side, face propped up on his elbow. “But when you’re not into boys, and you spend a whole summer surrounded by them…your standards kinda shift a little. Fours become nines, and all that.”

Logan crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going somewhere with this?’

Derek sucks his teeth.

“I’m just saying,” he mumbles, glancing off to the side. “From behind, if you squint a little…Julian kinda looks like a girl.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m just saying!” Derek flops down onto his back, throwing up his hands in exasperation. “Look, we were heading into midterms before this. I was already busy. I haven’t been touched in _months_.”

“You’re disgusting,” Logan grumbles, turning away from him and reaching for his notebook again.

“Please. Like you haven’t been looking.”

Logan freezes. He doesn’t turn around, but he can tell Derek is smirking.

“That’s what I thought.”

He scowls. “Please tell me you’re not actually considering hooking up with Julian right now.”

“Would it make you mad?”

Logan glares over his shoulder.

“Because I won’t, if you wanted to…I don’t know, call dibs.”

“I’m not calling _dibs_ on _Julian_.”

Derek shrugs. “We could share, then.”

Logan stares, open-mouthed, slowly turning to face him.

“I’m—“ he starts, and then he shakes his head. “Have you lost your _mind_?”

A grin sneaks onto Derek’s face. “I think we all have, at this point.”

—

Derek doesn’t bring it up again for a few days. Logan figures he probably took a hot shower, jerked off, and realized he’d been talking nonsense.

But then they’re in the living room, half-paying attention to a game of Super Smash Bros, and after losing a round Derek flops over dramatically, landing on top of Julian.

“This is boring,” he groans, and Julian raises an eyebrow in an amused smirk.

“You okay there, D?”

“I’m _bored_.” He looks knowingly at Logan, who shakes his head.

“Go watch porn or something,” Logan grumbles. Julian barks a laugh.

“What?” He looks between Derek and Logan like he’s trying to figure out what in-joke he’s missing. Logan grimaces.

“He wants to bang you,” he says dryly. Julian’s eyebrows climb to his hairline.

“Oh?” He looks down at Derek, who grins exaggeratedly, batting his eyelashes.

“Come on,” Derek says seriously, pushing himself to a sitting position on the floor beside Julian, who stays on his back. “I’m dying here. It was just a thought.”

“You can’t die from lack of sex, Derek,” Logan says, rolling his eyes.

“ _He_ probably could,” Julian points out, still grinning like he’s highly amused by this whole ridiculous situation.

“Lord knows Logan would be dead by now anyway, if that were the case,” Derek says, and Julian snickers.

“I have self-control, unlike _some_ people here.”

“So you don’t want to join in?” Julian pushes himself up on his elbows to stare expectantly at Logan.

“Are you seriously—“ Logan splutters, words failing him. “You two are straight.”

Julian grins. “I never claimed to be straight.”

Logan’s eyes widen. “You—but…” He looks frantically between his friends, his _apparently not as heterosexual as he’d been led to believe_ friends. “You’ve dated girls.”

“Have you perhaps heard of bisexuality?”

Derek shakes his head. “How heteronormative of you, Logan.”

Logan just scoffs. He has no idea what to say to any of this.

“For my part, I _am_ straight” Julian shoots Derek a skeptical glance. “But there aren’t any girls around here, and, well…if you close your eyes, it doesn’t really matter who’s sucking your dick,” he says with a shrug. With a hurried glance at Julian, he adds, “If that’s on the table.”

Julian very deliberately runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and he rolls over slowly so he’s lying on his stomach, looking up at Derek with his ass angled prominently in the air.

“That’s not all that’s on the table.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Logan can feel his mouth getting dry. Derek seems to notice, too, his eyes raking over Julian’s prone figure. Julian grins, glancing lazily over his shoulder at Logan.

“Are you gonna join us, or should we get a room?”

Logan swallows hard.

“Do we have any alcohol?”

His voice shakes a little, and he knows they both notice it. But Derek himself is starting to look a little nervous, and he nods, getting to his feet and tearing his eyes away from Julian’s ass long enough to stumble into the kitchen.

Logan follows him, and Julian joins them not long after, when Derek has already secured a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet. He digs three shot glasses out of the pile of dishes on the counter, lining them up between himself and Julian. Logan heads straight for the fridge, retrieving a jug of orange juice to use as a chaser. He joins the other two, taking his shot and glancing uneasily around the circle.

“Just so we’re clear,” Julian says, holding his shot glass steady in front of him. “Everyone’s consenting to this ahead of time? Before we're intoxicated?”

Derek nods. “It was my idea, so.”

They both look over at Logan, who still feels like this might be a bad idea. But Derek's right - it _has_ been a while, and while it might just be that camp goggles thing, Julian looks tempting as hell.

Besides, he's even _less_ keen on the idea of sitting out here by himself while his two best friends are going at it in the next room.

He nods, raising his shot glass in a halfhearted toast. “Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

Julian grins, and they all take their shots. Logan grimaces, immediately taking a swig of the orange juice. Julian makes a face, and as soon as Logan’s done, he grabs the juice out of his hand and takes a sip.

They set down their glasses, and Derek hesitates, looking between the two of them. “One more?”

Logan nods a little too vigorously. “Please.”

He refills the shots, and this time they shoot them back right away. Logan drinks the juice, then passes it to Julian, slamming down the shot glass on the counter.

Julian sets down the jug, a grin spreading across his face as he looks between Derek and Logan. He fists one hand in each of their shirts, stalking backward gracefully as he drags them over to the living room. All Logan can do is stare, his eyes darkening as Julian leads him to the couch, shoving him and Derek down and looking them over with interest.

After a pause that’s entirely too long, Julian’s eyes meet Logan’s, and he nods over to Derek. “Kiss him,” he says, and Logan’s face goes white.

“What?”

The corner of Julian’s mouth quirks in a mischievous half-smile, and Logan can’t tell if it’s the quarantine, the anticipation, or the alcohol that makes him find that unbelievably sexy. “Kiss him,” he says again. “If you two are going to be passing me around like a whore, I should at least get something out of it.”

Derek and Logan exchange a look of wariness mixed with curiosity, but then Logan frowns.

“ _That’s_ what you want to get out of this?”

Julian grins, folding his arms in front of him like a challenge. “Take it or leave it.”

Logan looks back to Derek, who shrugs, as if to say, _We’ve already come this far_. He’s got a point. Logan sighs and, bringing a hand up to Derek’s neck to tilt his head towards him, he closes the gap between them.

Derek’s…not a bad kisser, actually. His lips are firm, if a little rough, a hint of stubble scratching at Logan’s upper lip. He leans into it, their lips moving together in a slow rhythm. When his tongue nudges its way into his mouth, though, Logan is struck by the absurdity of the whole situation, and he laughs against Derek’s lips.

They break apart, both grinning and chuckling nervously, and Logan glances up at Julian. He’s grinning too, his eyes hooded with interest, but still sparkling with laughter. He meets Logan’s gaze, and as if propelled by some magnetic force he climbs into his lap, lips parting with desire as he leans in to capture Logan’s mouth.

If kissing Derek was nice, kissing Julian is absolute _heaven_. His lips are soft and pliant, yet fierce as they slide against Logan’s, parting eagerly to let his tongue into Julian’s mouth. Logan moans, an involuntary sound from deep in his chest that makes Julian press himself harder against Logan. His cock twitches with interest when Julian rolls his hips in his lap, and almost without thinking his hand snaps to Julian’s ass, dragging him in closer.

They break apart, gasping for breath, and Logan notices for the first time the rhythmic rolling of Julian’s shoulder. He glances down to see his free hand, the one not currently tangled in Logan’s rumpled hair, palming Derek over his shorts. Derek leans back against the couch, eyes trained on the ceiling, breath coming in rough gasps.

With a devilish grin, Julian slides off of Logan’s lap, ignoring his sound of protest at the sudden lack of contact. He settles himself instead between Derek’s knees, holding his hands behind his back and grasping at his waistband with his teeth. Derek yelps, jerking back at what must have been an accidental bite, and Julian giggles. He gives up, using his hands instead, and Logan stares transfixed as he frees Derek’s half-hard cock from his boxers and wraps his lips around the head.

Logan isn’t blind. He’s seen the way Julian sucks on those lollipops he loves so much, has maybe once or twice let his mind wander to thoughts of how that might translate in bed. But it’s an entirely different thing to actually _see_ it, to watch him take Derek’s cock down his throat with a kind of breathy desperation, moaning around him as he works his tongue over the shaft. Logan’s hand slides over the bulge in his jeans seemingly of its own accord, his cock fully hard now. He’s never considered himself a voyeur, doesn’t even particularly enjoy watching porn, but this is something else.

He makes a small, involuntary noise of desperation, and Julian looks up at him through his lashes, a sultry look that sends a shockwave straight through his groin. His lips part, breath coming in short gasps, and Julian grins around Derek’s cock, pulling back slowly until his tongue is just barely teasing the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek whines, and Julian chuckles as he wraps one hand around his slick length.

He crawls over to Logan, who instinctively spreads his legs to let Julian settle between them. Instead, though, he crawls up on the couch, still stroking Derek with his right hand, and slides his left under Logan’s shirt, fingers trailing over his abs and coming to rest at his side. His thumb brushes over one nipple, and Logan shudders, which gets a light chuckle out of Julian.

“You like that?” he says breathlessly, repeating the motion. Logan moans in lieu of an answer, and he surges forward to seize Julian’s lips in another bruising kiss.

Julian laughs against his mouth, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. It’s a lot more heated this time, rough kisses punctuated by gasps and moans, and they break apart only when Julian reaches over with his other hand to peel Logan’s shirt off over his head.

“I’m right here, you guys,” Derek grumbles from beside them, and they both laugh. Julian bites his lip and dives back in for another quick kiss before sliding down to his knees again, one hand on Derek’s cock and the other gripping Logan’s thigh.

He gazes up at Logan, his lips parted and slick, and Logan thinks he might pass out. His hands shake as he unbuttons his jeans, hastily unzipping himself and pushing his boxers down on his hips.

Julian’s eyes widen a little at Logan’s exposed cock, and he’s about to make a snarky comment, but the words are lost at the first touch of Julian’s mouth on him.

Fucking _hell_. Logan can’t decide if he’d rather watch, reveling in the sight of that beautiful mouth working his own cock, or let his eyes slip shut, the sensation overtaking him. It’s too much, all at once, and he suddenly realizes he’s not going to last long. His hips jerk involuntarily, and Julian must realize his predicament, because he slides his mouth off Logan’s cock, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek mutters, and Logan glances over to see him staring just as he himself had earlier.

Julian rolls back on his heels, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He looks between the two of them, both out of breath, leaning back against the couch cushions with their legs spread haphazardly. He smirks.

“I do have condoms,” he says in a low voice. “Want me to go get them?”

“Yes,” Derek says immediately, and Logan nods. Julian laughs, pushing himself up to his feet. He looks remarkably composed, still fully clothed, but the noticeable bulge in his shorts tells a different story.

Julian stalks off, and Logan glances at Derek. His head is swimming, caught in a heady rush of desire and what turns out to have been just the right amount of alcohol. Derek seems to be feeling it too, his eyes lidded as he leans his head against the back of the couch to look over at Logan.

He’s not sure which of them moves first, but suddenly they’re on top of each other, legs tangled together and tongues fighting their way into each other’s mouths. Logan’s teeth catch on Derek’s bottom lip, and he moans low in his throat, hands gripping tightly at Logan’s hips. Logan ruts against his leg, desperate for any contact with his aching cock. His hands bunch in Derek’s shirt, tugging indelicately at the loose fabric.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

Julian’s voice cuts their focus, and they break apart hastily, both turning to face him like they’ve been caught doing something they shouldn’t. He laughs.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says, setting down a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms on the coffee table. Optimistic, Logan thinks. They might be here for a while.

Logan clears his throat, backing away from Derek and setting his hands in his lap. Derek’s shirt is still on, although it’s quite rumpled, and Julian’s eyes fall on the exposed skin just above his hips.

“So,” he drawls, slinking over to crawl onto Derek’s lap and slide his hands under his shirt. He lifts it up, slowly and deliberately, and Derek obediently lifts his arms while Julian strips him. He tosses the shirt off to the side and moves on to his own waistband, rolling his hips gently over Derek’s thighs. “I took care of you two. Which of you is going to take care of me?”

“Are we talking about fucking you? Because I think that still counts as taking care of us,” Derek says, his voice hitching as Julian’s knuckles brush over his cock. Julian grins. He lunges for Derek, pressing their lips together with a soft moan. Logan whines a little, grasping his own cock and stroking himself slowly.

Derek’s lips trace a line down Julian’s neck, and Julian moans, his eyelids fluttering as he ducks his head to the side and looks up at Logan.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he croons, and Logan’s breath hitches. Julian’s hand slides over his thigh, tantalizingly close to his cock. “I’m not ignoring you.”

“No pet names,” Derek growls, sucking a hickey into the crook of Julian’s shoulder. “Don’t make it weird.”

“It’s okay,” Logan says weakly, and Julian winks.

He climbs off of Derek’s lap, sliding his shorts over his hips. Logan’s a little surprised to see that he’s not wearing underwear. His shirt comes off next, and Logan takes a moment to admire the view, Julian’s lean muscles rippling as he undresses himself, the tight planes of his chest, the curve of his ass. Maybe it’s just him being horny and a little bit tipsy, but he’s pretty sure there’s no camp goggles happening right now - not with Julian looking like that. He’d just never let himself look before.

He decides he’s going to take full advantage while it lasts.

Derek’s sliding off his own shorts as well, the fabric pooling around his ankles, but Logan’s still stuck on Julian, his hand gradually working his cock while he stares. Julian stares back, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes rake down Logan’s chest, settling on his cock.

Logan smirks, putting on a bit of a show for him - if he wants to watch, it might as well be something worth watching. He slides his thumb over the head of his cock, biting his lip against a low moan. His deft fingers work the shaft, hard enough to quell the aching need for stimulation but slow enough to keep him from getting too worked up. He wants this to last, after all.

From off to the side, Derek clears his throat. “I’m still here, guys,” he says with a bit of a whine. He’s not touching himself, but his hands twitch like he wants to be. “Are we doing this or what?”

Julian grins, tearing his eyes away from Logan’s cock and reaching for the bottle of lube and a condom. “Of course,” he says, tearing open the wrapper, and Logan is a little disappointed when Julian throws his leg over Derek’s lap and slides it down over his cock. He rests his free hand on Logan’s thigh, though, squeezing gently over the tight fabric of his jeans. Logan laughs breathlessly, reaching out with his free hand and pulling Julian into a kiss. Julian smiles against his lips, moaning softly as he slicks Derek up.

Derek whines faintly, and Julian laughs, his breath ghosting over Logan’s mouth as he pulls away reluctantly. He adjusts so he’s seated in Derek’s lap, facing away from him but angled slightly towards Logan. Gripping the base of Derek’s cock, he lowers himself onto it, moaning low as it fills him up. Logan’s got a great view of his ass sinking down onto Derek, and his breath hitches, the pace of his hand quickening.

Julian rolls his hips experimentally, and Derek’s hands bracket his waist, holding him in place. “Move,” Julian says through gritted teeth, and Derek thrusts into him, his breath coming in quick gasps punctuated with low moans. Julian’s head falls back, mouth open and eyes slipping shut, and Logan thinks he might come just from the sight alone.

It seems that Julian has other ideas, though, and as soon as he and Derek get into a rhythm he’s leaning over Logan’s lap, tongue darting out to tease at the underside of Logan’s cock. Logan moans with relief, his hand immediately threading through Julian’s soft curls. Julian hums contentedly, leaning into Logan’s touch even as he takes him into his mouth, sucking gently. Logan’s head falls back against the couch cushions, his eyes slipping shut.

“Julian—“ Derek groans, and Julian rolls his hips against him. “Fuck…I’m not gonna last.”

Julian pulls his mouth off of Logan’s cock, and Logan whimpers. “And you always bragged about your stamina,” he says, gasping in surprise when Derek slams into him.

Logan tugs at his hair, and Julian chuckles, smiling up at him before taking his entire cock down his throat. He swirls his tongue around it, and Logan’s seeing stars. His hips snap against Julian’s mouth, stuttering in an awkward rhythm as Julian swallows him down. He barely has a chance to choke out a “Jules—“ before he’s coming hard, his whole body trembling.

Derek’s not far behind, and the second Julian draws back and releases Logan’s cock from his mouth, he has one arm wrapped around his chest, the other firmly on his hip. Julian’s mouth falls open in ecstasy as Derek fucks him hard and fast, and Logan can’t stop staring.

Their rhythm slows, Julian’s blissed-out face breaking into a grin, and Derek buries his face in the crook of Julian’s neck. Logan glances at the hickey already blooming on his neck, and he suddenly wants to grab Julian and leave some marks of his own. He gets his chance soon enough, when Derek pulls out and Julian slumps over on Logan’s shoulder, half in both their laps. With one hand on his thigh and one on his lower back, Logan drags Julian fully onto his lap, lips brushing over his jaw as he trails kisses down his neck.

“Logan,“ Julian gasps, his hand firm against Logan’s stomach as he strokes himself, hips rolling over Logan’s softening cock. Logan briefly thinks he might be ready to go again soon, especially if it means getting to fuck Julian like that. His hand slides down to cup Julian’s ass, and Julian moans right in his ear, breath hot on Logan’s neck.

“Come for me,” Logan whimpers, sucking a sizable hickey into the sensitive skin just below Julian’s jaw. It’s not going to be easy to hide, but it’s not like it matters. Besides, Julian’s clearly into it. “That’s it, baby. I’ve got you.”

Julian keens, his forehead resting on Logan’s shoulder. Logan squeezes his ass, and his hips stutter as he comes, hot and wet against both their chests. His breathing slows, and Logan kisses along his jawline, reaching up to pull his head back and bring their lips together. Julian kisses him back, slowly and languidly, his whole body practically melting into Logan’s touch.

They’re interrupted, of course, by Derek clearing his throat off to the side. Julian smiles lazily, climbing off of Logan and nudging them both out of the way to sit between them. They all take a moment to catch their breath, the realization of what just transpired finally sinking in for them.

“So,” Derek says in a poor attempt to sound casual.

“We’re never gonna talk about this again.”

They both turn to look at Logan, whose cheeks are flushed red, whether from the sex or from shame he isn’t quite sure himself.

Derek nods, though. “Nope,” he says in agreement, turning away to look up at the ceiling.

Julian, on the other hand, looks between the two of them, and slowly swings his legs over Derek’s lap. He stretches out, his head coming to rest on Logan’s thigh, one arm wrapping around his waist. He looks up coyly, and Logan isn’t even really thinking about it when he tangles his fingers in Julian’s hair, tousling it lightly.

“After quarantine,” he amends. Logan glances over at Derek, who quirks an eyebrow just slightly, shifting a little closer to him.

“After quarantine,” Logan agrees.


End file.
